1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information distribution system, more particularly relates to an information distribution system for distributing various types of information of newspapers, magazines, encyclopedias, security reports, etc. (hereinafter referred to as “content”) through the Internet or another open network to information receivers. This information distribution system can distribute vast amounts of content safely at a high speed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the spread of the Internet and other open networks (hereinafter referred to as “networks”) has led to an increase in electronic newspapers, electronic books, etc. prepared and distributed by information distributors. Homes and companies are now able to receive content such as electronic newspapers and electronic books on PCs and view them on-line or download them for viewing.
The information distribution systems of the related art, however, are configured to distribute one day's worth of a newspaper or one volume's worth of a book as it is as text data or image data, so the amount of the information transmitted becomes enormous. Accordingly, unless a broadband network or other high-speed communications line is used, it takes too much time to distribute the information and therefore the systems are impractical. Further, even if using the high-speed communication lines, the amount of the information transmitted remains the same, so the problem arises of the distribution costs increasing in proportion to the amount of information transmitted. Further, the problem arises of the need to lay new high-speed communication lines.
Further, even if high-speed communication lines are already laid, the problem of the communication speed of the lines between the high-speed line network and the PCs remains.